


Special Shower

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Hunter Street (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Straight Boy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Aroused by his younger brother, Sal, Jake can't help but take his chance when Sal's busy in the shower. Getting in behind his brother and experiencing the taste of his body.
Relationships: Sal Hunter/Jake Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Special Shower

While he loved being the ‘go to guy’ and the brains for his foster family and the relatives, Salvator ‘Sal’ Hunter found himself getting a little tired after working on trying to crack the latest family mystery. One that threatened to rip his family apart if he couldn’t try and find the solution and even with the assistance of his special friend Jennie, they weren’t any closer. Despite knowing that he would have to crack on with this, the sixteen-year-old Dutch boy decided that he was in need of a good break and after giving himself a slight whiff that had him ready to puke, he decided on a shower.

The boy hoped that the water would both de-stink and soothe his body, allowing him to continue on with the mystery.

He packed up his belongings a little to keep his desk clean before standing up and heading for one of the few bathrooms that were shared by the numerous Hunter foster children. Their parents have long given up on the lines and gotten a private bathroom installed in their master bedroom. Leaving the children to separate themselves into the other bathrooms and make it work. They had attempted a boys and girls deal but after numerous floodings, fights and misses, their system had gone down the toilet. As he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him, Sal reached down and fingered the bottom of his grey t-shirt, which he very slowly eased over his head and revealed his undefined tanned chest, with two darker nipples and an innie belly button. As he moved over to the mirror, an idea came to mind on how to possibly impress his special friend and maybe turn those feelings they had for each other into something a little more official than just their flirting and near kisses.

Pulling out his phone, the teen turned on the camera and used the app to take a picture of himself from the shoulders up. Revealing that he was shirtless while also showing off his face, before sending the picture to Jennie with a comment asking her if he should take a hot or cold shower. With the boy blushing at the hope that Jennie would now be picturing him as completely naked while sending her that picture. 

Unknown to the Dutch boy, that had been exactly what the girl had thought as she received his text and the picture, which the girl blushed and saved a copy of. Despite wishing that Sal had gone a little lower and given her the view of him with his shirt off since this was the closest she had seen him like this. Even when they had gone swimming, Sal had used a swimming shirt in order, meaning she hadn’t been able to get a view at the chest of the boy who invaded her dreams. A boy who was butt naked, right now and asking her about how he should shower. Something that had both of the sixteen-year-old teenagers nervous and breathing heavy over. 

She nervously sent back a simple word, ‘hot.’

Sal stared at the message blushing heavily, wondering if she was answering the question or if she was talking about his ‘selfie’ but he didn’t want to push it by questioning it. Instead, he turned and opened the glass door of the shower in order to turn on the water to a temperature he liked, which was indeed a hotter shower. He couldn’t stand the cold water unless he needed to deal with something fast. As he fiddled with the shower, the teenage boy missed a text coming into his phone, the text featuring a picture that would help him deal with future issues for a very long time.

Instead, the sixteen-year-old boy stepped back from the shower and reached down to undo his striped navy, red and white belt before fingering the waistband of his white shorts, which he lowered down to leave him in a pair of white Calvin Kleins. The boxer briefs were bulged out from his semi-hardened cock, with the teenager reaching down and giving himself a light grope, as he thought about Jennie finding the picture of him hot. He gave himself yet another light grope before the Dutch boy fingered the waistband of his Calvin Klein underwear, leading himself completely naked as he stepped into the shower and almost moaned from the warmth of the water running down onto his naked body. 

Soothing him near instantly.

Meanwhile, as the shower’s water ran down onto the naked body of Sal Hunter, another of the Hunter family were having the same idea to enjoy a nice relaxing shower. Setting down his controller, seventeen-year-old Jake headed out of his room with the darker-skinned boy heading for the closest bathroom. While he did hear some slight water running in the shower, Jake thought nothing of it since it wasn’t unusual for someone to leave on the sink and just went to open the bathroom door.

Just when his hand closed around the knob, Jake paused and listened deeper for a second. There was the obvious sound of water splashing now, so he could tell that someone was showering. A smirk crossed his face as the only other one home was Sal, who the closeted boy thought was by far the hottest option in the house. While he considered giving the brainy boy some space, he decided that he couldn’t ruin what could be his only chance at seeing Sal in the buff, something that the slightly younger boy refused to let happen often.

Even his “special friend” didn’t get a peak.

Sneaking inside, Jake silently stripped down naked and checked out his slim dark body in the mirror. The lean yet undefined body, dark nipples and lengthy six and a half inch cock all made the dark-skinned boy proud. Running a hand down the centre of his chest, Jake sighed quietly.

‘Don’t freak dude…’ Jake whispered, as he looked into the shower and saw Sal’s firm ass staring back at him. Something that had him licking his lips from the view. He hoped that Sal wouldn’t freak and would possibly let him give that sexy firm ass the love and attention that it deserved.

The teen felt his cock throbbing, from being mere moments off just openly joining his foster brother in the shower and seeing how far he could take it with the sexually frustrated teenager when he noticed that Sal had left his phone on the sink. Jake smirked to himself and unlocked the phone, having peaked at Sal’s password before. Upon seeing the two photos shared between his brother and Jennie a moan escaped his lips and Jake gave a nod of approval. He loved the shot of Sal shirtless, even if it wasn’t the full shot. After sending it to himself, the dark teen snickered at the one Jennie had sent back. Sal was going to go nuts for that picture and probably be stroking it for weeks from the picture.

Since he wasn’t into girls, Sal’s ‘special friend’ wasn’t doing it for him so Jake locked the phone before setting it down.

His breathing gets heavier as he turns his attention back to Sal, with the dark-skinned boy looking once more at Sal’s firm sexy ass as he coughs to get his attention. “Room in there for another?”

As Sal squealed in surprise like a little girl, a shameless Jake stepped under the steamy water and wrapped both arms around his younger foster brother, using his hands to massage the cute thin chest and caress Sal’s pecs. He felt no resistance so continued to feel the boy up, pressing his long black cock against the brunette’s soft ass. Grinding into it, Jake leaned in to gently bite Sal’s neck then nibbled down his collar bone.

“Mmm, guess there is room… Surprised this thing fits in here with you,” Jake moaned and moved a hand to wrap around his foster brother’s six and a half inch cock, which was already hard as a rock. Stroking it a little while the other boy was still frozen with shock.

He soon snapped out of it.

“JAKE! What are you doing…” Sal stuttered out, trying to move away from his closest foster brother. The younger boy smacking Jake’s hand away from its spot around his erect cock. “I-I’m not, you know, g-gay.”

Jake put his hand right back and kissed up to Sal’s cheek. “And I don’t exactly care. This big thing doesn’t either,”

“J-Jake stop it!” Sal freaked, his mind racing at being treated like this by the dark-skinned boy. Who while not unattractive, wasn’t Jennie. 

Even if he was struggling to get his cock to stop reacting to this foster brother.

“Why?” Moaning and kissing up the boy’s neck, Jake kept stroking him. “Should I? Your dick’s loving this,”

Sal froze and stopped all movements, he didn’t want it like this and wondered if he could high tail it. He knew the rest of his family wouldn’t believe how Jake was acting, but it was freaking him out. “Dude, cut it out! Stop, p-please…”

“Do you really want me to though?” Jake released the cock, not willing to take what his brother said fully.

The look on Sal’s face when the young boy turned had him sighing though.

“Dude, calm down! I just thought we could have some fun?” Jake sighed, hoping he hadn’t ruined everything with Sal by letting his hormones control him too much, to the point he almost jumped Sal then and there. “I guess you hate me. I should go…”

“I-I don’t b-but to… fast!” Sal responded softly, he hadn’t had sex before. Heck, he and Jennie were just getting into “special friend” kisses. “I-I’m not gay Jake, but…”

“But?” Jake questioned, his curiosity peaked while relieved that Sal didn’t hate him.

Sal looked at his feet. “I think some practise before I get with Jennie could be kinda fun. H-However, we go my speed and no more of that weird stuff deal?”

“Deal!” Jake almost shouted, “A-and sorry, I thought you’d like I’ll even make you pancakes!”

“No thanks, Kate and Eric need the kitchen left standing…” Sal responded, ignoring the first bit. He had said sorry and stopped, so they could move on. “S-So… what normally happens in these things. I um, don’t want to kiss though. Sorry dude.”

The dark-skinned boy found himself shrugging, still a virgin himself. “I dunno. What do you want to practise to impress her?”

“I-I not entirely sure what two dudes can do that relates,” Sal admitted since it wasn’t like Jake had tits or a vagina that he could practice on. “W-What if you um blew me? I could practice holding on,”

Kneeling down a little too eagerly, Jake’s cheeks tinged a little brighter. The dark-skinned boy sucked in his thin pink lips and offered an awkward smile to Sal, who couldn’t help but laugh a little seeing how backed up his older brother was. While not a girl, it was oddly a turn on for someone to be so willing to suck him off. Even if it was just part of saying sorry for almost raping him earlier. 

Something that Jake would be repaying him for, for some time.

Jake’s hands travelled up Sal’s legs slowly now, looking up to him for permission before being allowed to grab his sexy cock. It came in the form of a nod, and the gay black boy grabbed it tenderly with one hand. As his hand moved back and forth on Sal’s cock, which he realised what exactly the same size and thickness off his cock, only the tone of their skin is the different aspect of their cocks. 

“Damn Sally, who knew you were packing this in those tight jeans! Jennie must love it!” Jake whispered, the seventeen-year-old nearly drooling at the cock that he was about to suck on. No one could have told him that he would get to blow the sexy cock of his younger foster brother today. Though he wasn’t expecting to walk in on Sal showering and sending naughtyish pictures to his ‘special friend’.

“S-She hasn’t seen it.” Sal blushed, as he fought back a soft moan as someone touched him, with the hand and water working to calm his wound up body. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the water washed over his naked body and Jake’s thumb teased the tip of his cock. “Mmm, Jake that feels… g-good,”

“Ooooh? So I'm the first to be doing this? Or have you and Anika been having some fun?” Jake teased, as he leaned and flicked his tongue against the piss slut of Sal’s darker pink mushroom head. It was as divine as he thought the taste of Sal Hunter would be.

Quickly shaking his head, the brunette virgin whimpered. The lick had felt better than any conditioner or water ever had. “N-no way!”

“Great, I get the first taste,” Internally Jake was screaming in joy at being the first one to taste the hottest Hunter. Now he just had to make sure he didn’t ruin it like he nearly did before.

Leaning down, the dark boy took a few inches of his younger brother’s cock into his mouth. Lapping at the head with his tongue, Jake slowly bobbed along the shaft so that he could get a good long taste of Sal’s big sexy cock. The moans filling their joint shower pushed him to go further, swallowing down four of the six and a half inches. Jake could feel it filling his throat whenever he went down on it, along with Sal’s pubes brushing against his nose. 

He pulled off the sexy cock with a loud pop, then used a hand to jerk off his brother’s slick cock in a quick motion. The speed made Sal’s knees buckle but drove the dark-skinned boy to furiously stroke the lengthy cock in hopes of milking out some more sexy moans. All the while his tongue attacked the head, swirling around the glans or flicking across the tip just to see if he was pumping out any precum yet. Even without the sweet liquid, Jake was loving the long cut cock.

“Damn dude your cock is soooo sexy!” He said and kissed the head.

“Mmm…” Sal moaned out, the pale pink Dutch boy leaning back against the tiles of the shower wall and placing his hand on Jake’s head. The boy holding his foster brother’s head as he began moving his cock in and out of the darker-skinned boy’s mouth, unknowingly face fucking his closest brother.

Jake welcomed the invading cock with ease, taking it down to the root without complaint. He sucked on the piece of meat like his life depended on it, pleasuring it with his mouth and tongue. It seemed to be working as Sal became louder, using longer thrusts in and out so that his entire cock was worshipped. As he continued to work on Sal’s younger cock, he found himself getting more jealous of Jennie, knowing that Sal would be going for his ‘special friend’ and with the photos he saw, she wanted his dick as much as Jake himself wanted Sal’s.

Fondling his balls, Jake moaned around the cock. Working his throat along the shaft, he felt as it throbbed against the walls of his throat and smirked. Sal was close. The first person in the world to taste this sexy boy’s cum would be him.

Pulling off for a moment, Jake stroked Sal teasingly. “Cum for me little bro!”

Watching as his older foster brother swallowed his whole dick again, Sal’s body shook in pleasure and his knees buckled hard. Feeling like he was about to collapse to his knees, the Dutch boy moaned out Jake’s name under his breath as he reached his peak. 

Despite blushing a little from the thought of Jennie getting his cum, Sal grunted loudly and pushed the dark boy’s head down on his cock once more, as he filled the Hunter household with noise as he cried out. “I’M CUMMING!”

Jake swallowed as ropes of warm cum filled his throat, tasting Sal’s salty spunk as the moaning boy shot into his mouth. A taste that had the darker-skinned boy moaning loudly around the softening now spent cock, he could happily gulp down buckets of Sal’s tasty spunk if his younger foster brother allowed him to. Without releasing the cock, he continued to suck it dry while Sal played with his curly hair. Water washed over their naked bodies, making them glisten slightly from the light pouring in through the window. Jake finally released it and began to kiss slowly up Sal’s barely noticeable treasure trail, with both his hands feeling up the boy’s smooth body.

Sal looked away, feeling awkward as another boy kissed his body. “J-Jake stop that, come on! Remember, I said no weird?”

His brother immediately stopped. “Sorry, you’re just, s-so hot!”

The dorky boy couldn’t help but blush.

“Uh, thanks I guess dude. But yeah no weird kissing stuff.” Sal awkwardly responded, earning a pout from the darker-skinned boy. “So uh, what next? And before you say anything, I’m not blowing you, dude. T-that is a little too you know?”

Jake groaned, hating the fact that he was getting to live out his dream in a way by fooling around in a shower with Sal Hunter, yet he was being refused the options of both kissing the beautiful boy and having Sal sucking on his cock. He would love nothing more than forcing his cock deep inside of Sal’s throat and nutting down it, making the sixteen-year-old taste his cum. Hopefully, a taste that would pull his sexy brother away from that Jennie girl and onto wanting him as much as he wanted to breed that firm sexy ass, he had first seen when he entered the bathroom.

Pretending to be experienced in sex, he smirked. “I could show you how to fuck Jennie?”

While he wasn’t gay, Sal was a little curious.

“H-How? Letting me fuck you?”

“Well not exactly,”

Reaching around to grab hold of Sal’s oh-so-soft ass and rolling the cheeks around in his fingers, Jake cast a smirk at the blushing straight boy. Sal’s face resembled a tomato; it turned so red. Jake couldn’t hold back a laugh while sweeping back his matted black curls, now straight while dripping with water. At that moment he wished nothing more than to lay a kiss on Sal’s sweet thin lips but knew he must hold back.

He shook his head, removing the thought.

Feeling how Sal’s butt became putty in his hands, the black boy’s cock throbbed. 

Both of their six-inch cocks were rock hard, dripping precum and waterfalls after cascading down their stunning naked bodies. Squeezing and squishing Sal, wrapped around his little brother Jake leaned in close and sunk his teeth into the Dutch boy’s neck. Sal whined at first but eventually gave in to the sensations. 

It did feel good for him. And that was exactly how he would make Jennie feel. A win-win.

“D-do I bite Jennie?” He asked in a whisper.

“No,” Jake replied, caressing the boy and running a fingernail along his spine. Rubbing Sal’s back and feeling up what this sexy sixteen-year-old had to offer that lucky girl. “This part’s for me. Kiss her, dude.”

Sal’s heart fluttered from the advice. Doing nothing to stop Jake from touching him, the straight young boy gingerly put his hands on Jake’s sides. Those hands didn’t move, but they didn’t have to. It was enough for the older boy. Peppering small kisses on his brother’s body, the dark-skinned boy’s hands roamed down and around until brushing against Sal’s newly developed abs. Lightly traced into his sexy hourglass body, his abs were hairless and tan. Perfect for playing with for hours on end before, during and after the fun of sex. 

Deciding it was time to show Sal just what the girl would be doing for him, Jake’s finger traced his muscle very slowly. Enough to make the boy giggle. Going around in small loops that ran across the bumps or down the smooth crack of definition, the digit eventually found its way back down to Sal’s six-inch dick. Following down his treasure trail, through the small patch of hair, and then across the twitching length of his dick. All of this worship even just by a finger was causing the bathroom to flood with Sal’s hot moans and his body to shudder. 

If the hot water hadn’t been relaxing enough cascading down him, Jake’s pleasing finger was more than enough to relax the sixteen-year-old. When finally, after moving agonisingly slowly, Jake’s fingertip pressed down and released the head of Sal’s cock, the boy let out the single cutest sound in the world. A strange mix between a yelp and moan, something that made him sound innocent and cute. Thus, Jake put his slick thumb against the pale-pink head and repeated the action. Water sprung up from Sal’s shaft, as high as his moans became.

“Fucking hell Jennie will love getting her turn at you! Too bad I got it first,” Growling as he nibbled on the Dutch’s ear, Jake felt like he could bust a nut any second.

Sal felt bad that he gave up his first time, to a boy; his brother no less! However, knowing that this was all for Jennie’s enjoyment had Sal wearing a soft smile.

“Well, f-first time with my butt, right?” Flashing a broad grin, he giggled. Those words felt so surreal.

The older boy’s eyes went wide and a stream of pre dribbled from his cock to be washed away by the shower drain. “For real? I didn’t think you would actually-”

“For Jennie,” Sal stated. “Show me what to do.”

A blush came to Jake’s cheeks now, not that the Dutch boy could tell. But the shocked and slightly annoyed expression read what he was feeling inside. Especially since as soon as those words left his mouth Jake was back on his knees and gazing up with those deep, dark eyes of his. They captured Sal in their gaze, entrancing the boy somehow. Without even thinking he ran a hand through Jake’s matted black curls. 

“Turn around Sal, I gotta show you how to get a girl ready.” Using the boy’s hips, Jake gently turned the boy around. He spread Sal’s legs apart a little, then ran both hands up either of his legs. Until reaching Sal’s ass, where he stopped to massage the smooth, fine ass that had him drooling every night. Tenderly groping or rubbing along the crack with his thumb just to teach Sal the movements to make when treating a woman. Not that he knew or cared about how to treat a girl. “Never just put it in. A hole has to be ready for a nice fuck. So I’m going to lick you, okay man?”

Furrowing his brow at his brother, the Dutch teenager was confused about why he needed to be licked. But before he could ask, a loud yelp left him

Jake’s long, pink tongue ran up the crack. His eyes were closed, fully enjoying the feeling and taste of his younger brother’s hole. Flicking against his small pink ring that smelled sweetly of their strawberry body wash, the teenager worked on making it nice and slick with his spit. 

And after a few long licks, Sal felt a finger brush against his virgin asshole.

Anticipating what was about to happen, he panicked. “W-w-wait! Yo-you didn’t say that!”

Jake rolled his eyes and moved the finger, replacing it with his wet tongue. “If you want me to fuck you, and to learn how then finger first. I really don’t want to hurt you,”

He waited for a little nod of approval before applying pressure. Slick with water and spit, Jake gently pushed inside of his young brother’s unused ring. 

“Ahhhhh, J-JAKE! Th-that feels weird!” Screamed Sal. To his surprise, it wasn’t actually painful. Rather Jake’s digit pushing inside of him tingled and stung, with an odd half pleasant and half unpleasant sensation.

“Shh…” Tenderly pumping in and out with a few short thrusts of his finger, Jake loved Sal’s tightness. He could almost imagine how it would feel around his cock, which just made the black teen work his finger into the knuckle. Moaning as Sal flexed around him, experiencing anal penetration for the first time, Jake pulled out his finger then pushed the whole thing back in.

Sal could not deny that it wasn’t starting to feel better, but he definitely enjoyed that blowjob better.

Finger fucking the boy nice and slow was torture for Jake. All he wanted was to be inside his brother but first had to widen his brother open for his fat six-inch cock. After pulling out, Jake replaced them with his tongue once more. 

“Mmm it’s too bad you ain’t gay,” Moaning and shoving his tongue deep into the hole, Jake reached around to grab his brother’s dick. “This ass is SO fucking yum! But some straight guys like this too, so maybe Jennie is, you know… in luck,”

Eagerly stroking Jake’s sexy cock, feeling its pulses while dribbling out copious amounts of precum, the dark teen shoved his tongue back inside to get another taste of the boy while feeling the ass tighten. Meanwhile, his free hand snaked back to Sal’s abs and began to retrace them. Jake moaned louder into Sal, with his tongue deep, hand jerking the Dutch boy off at a wild pace and bringing the boy a new world of euphoria.

Sal imagined Jennie back there, pictured her hands pumping his length and eating out his virgin ass. There would never in a thousand years be a way to tell if he was turned on or just confused by the image.

Jake soon pulled his tongue out and pushed two fingers up to the widened up hole. However, just before pushing them in a nervous Jake spoke up.

“I-I’m ready! I don’t need fingers; this is just teaching me how, r-right?” Despite this, he was still scared out of his mind to even think about eating out and fingering Jennie. Wonder what would happen if he did it too rough or too soft. 

“Oh, y-yeah I’m sorry,” 

After getting to his feet and carefully pushing Sal’s chest against the smooth white tiles. As his dark eyes went up and down the young boy’s flawless body a moan failed to hold back, which brought a blush to each of their faces. Jake was quick to close the distance between them by stepping up so that his chest was flush against Sal’s back. Strangely enough, when his meaty black cock pressed to Sal’s small, juicy ass Jake could feel him pushing back a little as though to greet the cock. Grinning in surprise, Jake moved a hand around and cupped a pec, teasing the nipple with his fingers. Sal twitched in response but said nothing as he wanted to be the one doing this to Jennie.

“This would be the point where you would kiss Jennie. Hard, deep… maybe french her a little,” Jake purred with lust dripping from his words.

“Mmm,” Sal involuntarily moaned, getting lost to the feeling. “I uh, I-I french her?”

“Tongue. Down. Throat.” Licking the tanned neck and grinding between the juicy asscheeks teasing him, Jake loved that he was making Sal feel so good. Turning a straight boy, even just for one lesson, was better than the first cool breeze after a hot summer day. “Maybe ask first, knowing you.”

Sal’s voice was a high moan, “Knowing me?”

Reaching down and wrapping around his meaty cock, Jake lined up with the sweet virgin hole. Purring in the boy’s ear just before taking a nibble, he applied pressure and was surprised to feel it was tighter than a vice. “You might screw it up. Now could you relax? I’m not forcing my dick in,”

In an attempt to sooth the sixteen-year-old the hand stopped teasing a nipple and instead ran down Sal’s sexy abs before reaching his cock. Sal thrust into the slickened palm with a loud moan, arching his back a little and in the process backing up into Jake. 

An action that had Jake’s fat cockhead sliding into his no-longer virgin hole.

“Nghh! O-oh fuck Jake!” Sal whimpered, being stretched wide open by the big cock. “I should h-have looked at how big you were first! Shit…”

Sal’s forehead fell against the tiles as his body shuddered, legs quaked like jelly and his ass stung.

With all the lust flowing through his big brother’s body and mind, the Dutch boy expected him to begin fucking him then and there. However, was delightfully surprised to find Jake was holding his hips and kept very still. The pain ebbed away slowly and was soon replaced by a small tingle, washing over the young boy like a wave of euphoria. 

Even with only the head inside, Sal’s ass was driving Jake crazy. Hot and tight like it was about to squeeze his dick off, this boy would have made a perfect fuck toy.


End file.
